The Kissing Bandit
by Chocolate Randomizer
Summary: Brazen bank robberies are committed by a dashing masked man who steals to give to the poor. But what happens when this grand man meets a pure flower? Set in London during the 19th century.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellar there :3 It is the long awaited story, The Kissing Bandit xD Not really much to say right now, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>The Bank of London bustled with life as transactions of money were made. A middle aged woman wearing a white petticoat with black intricate designs awaited in the bank, counting the money within her pouch.<p>

"Miss Megpoid?" came a voice from across the room. A man sporting a black suit revealed himself from a group of people.

"Yes?" she said.

"It is Miss Megpoid? Miss Gumi Megpoid?"

The gears started working in Miss Megpoid's head as she smiled and replied "Mr Kiyoteru Hiyama is it?"

"Indeed. It's been a while since we've had the pleasure of your company in the bank"

"You understand how travel fees are rising, Mr Hiyama, though I am back for a very special occasion"

"Which would be?" Kiyoteru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My sister's impending nuptials" Gumi said, a smile in every word.

"Well then" he said, showing off his dazzling teeth. "Splendid. You hear that Mr Kagaene?" he addressed a man sitting at a table not too far from them. "You're not the only one getting married."

Mr Kagaene, a.k.a. Rinto, got up from his seat to greet Gumi.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Megpoid." He took her hand and gave a light peck on it.

"As do I, Mr Kagaene." She replied.

"Please, call me Rinto."

"Here comes the lucky lady right now, Miss Rin Akita." Kiyoteru interrupted. From enclosed doors, out came the apparent soul mate of Rinto. A young blonde woman wearing a white blouse and a flowing light brown skirt made her way to Kiyoteru.

"Beg your pardon, Mr Hiyama, I wonder if you could double check these balance sheets, it's giving me fits." she handed him a couple of sheets.

"Ah, of course, Miss Akita" he sighed.

Suddenly, gun shots were heard from the outside. Everyone in the bank turned around and put their hands in the air at the sight before them. A man wearing a black coat and hat, a red scarf that covered his mouth and a masquerade mask entered through the double doors of the bank, holding a revolver.

"Not to state the obvious, good people, but-" a piece of broken plaster fell from the wall, interrupting his speech. "Oh dear...anyway...this is a robbery!"

Gasps erupted from the audience. The mysterious man made his way down the few steps in front of the door and pointed his revolver at Kiyoteru.

"You there...in the common suit and cautious cravat...you must be the bank manager. To the vault, sir. And be quick about it. I do have appointments."

With his hands still in the air, Kiyoteru made his way to the bank's vault whilst the revolver was pointed at his head. Everyone else watched.

However, no one noticed that a sly member of the audience exited the bank and ran all the way to the constabulary, hoping that the constables would catch the thief in the act.

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru's hand was shaking whilst he turned the dial to the vault.<p>

"You're doing well, sir" the thief awarded. "But, it may help to breath,"

* * *

><p>The sly man told the first constable he could find in the constabulary about the bad deed happening on their watch.<p>

"Robbery in progress – Bank of London" Constable Nero shouted, alerting the rest of his fellow workers.

"Give the order, Mikuo" The Chief Inspector, Mr Gakupo Kamui ordered.

"To the armoury, lads!" Constable Mikuo shouted, whilst Detective Kaito Shion put on his hat.

After stuffing all the money he could into his bag, the thief and Kiyoteru went back to the main room of the bank, where everyone else was waiting.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" The thief shoved Kiyoteru aside with his revolver and motioned Rinto to move out of the way. Behind Rinto was his fiance, Rin.

As the thief scanned her, he began saying "Oh my...oh my...what do we have here?" He came closer and closer. His arm encircled her waist and he dipped her down, as if they were dancing. The thief reached up to his scarf that hid his mouth, shoved it down and gave Rin a quick kiss.

Everyone in the room gasped but Rinto was plain furious. What troubled him the most was that he couldn't do anything to protect the one he loved from getting tainted by such a rogue.

After letting Rin go, the thief announced as he started to back out towards the back door, "Ladies and gentlemen, you have been most accommodating and I thank you for your patience. Good day."

And with that, he vanished from their sights. A woman in the background murmured, "He is so polite..."

Rinto rushed to Rin's side as the double doors opened again. But instead of the thief, there were four constables and the Chief Inspector standing there in his place.

"Shion, Hatsune, to the back. You two, in the alley" Gakupo ordered.

Kaito and Mikuo rushed towards the back door, opened it and ran through. The door led them to the back of the bank. The two looked around and heard a voice from above them.

The thief was standing on the roof, holding a rope he used to get to the top.

"Gentlemen, the pleasure was all mine" he said whilst dropping the rope and making a clean getaway.

* * *

><p><strong>Wollop! And that's the first chapter done, folks! Hope you enjoyed it x)<strong>

**Question of the chapter! Everyone is doing it, so why not?**

_**Who do you think is the thief?**_

**It should be obvious though...shouldn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad to see that so many people are enjoying this story :D You guys make me happy x)**

_**Anonymous Reviewers:  
>AliasStars: Shhh don't give it away xD Next chapter is down below so enjoy x)<strong>_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid =.=**

* * *

><p>Police were seen everywhere in the Bank of London. Some were taking statements from the witnesses whilst others were patrolling the other banks and jewellery stores in London just in case the thief decided to embark on a robbing spree.<p>

"This constable will take the details, ma'am." Gakupo told an old woman. He walked up to Detective Kaito and asked "Any luck, Shion?"

"I'm sorry sir. The thief had his escape well planned." Kaito replied.

"Not just any thief. He planted a big wet smacker on that secretary over there." Gakupo pointed his chin towards Rin, who was trying her best not to shake.

"Make way, make way, please. Leon Kagamine here, please make way." A man wearing a brown suit that resembled one of Sherlock Holmes' and gold rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose entered the bank holding a notebook and a pen. Leon Kagamine was a writer for the London Times, a well known newspaper.

"Ah, Mr Kamui!" he exclaimed upon seeing the all too familiar Chief Inspector.

"Not now, we're busy, Leon." Gakupo said.

"Ah yes, and doing a fine job of catching no one, I see."

Gakupo and Kaito shared apprehensive glances with each other.

"Now tell me, did the robber kiss any women?" Leon asked.

"Yes...this 'Kissing Bandit' struck again, alright." Gakupo replied.

There was a gleam of light in Leon's eye as he said "Ah, Kissing Bandit...perfect monicre. Thank you. Thank you, inspector." He said as he walked away.

"What did he thank me for?" Gakupo asked, a puzzled look plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Gakupo was reading the newspaper. And what happened to be on the front page?<p>

**KISSING BANDIT STRIKES AGAIN!**

"The Kissing Bandit...I suppose I deserve that." Gakupo said whilst slamming the newspaper onto his wooden desk. "Three banks in ten days. And each time, the cheeky booger grabs a kiss from a young lass and then vanishes into thin air. How is the investigation going, Shion?"

"We are just doing some careful planning, sir."

Gakupo looked up at Kaito and said, "Three robberies, dozens of witnesses and not one usable description?"

"He was wearing a mask." Kaito interjected.

"Are you trying to annoy me, Shion?"

"No, sir. I share your frustration."

Gakupo sighed. "What about the latest object of the bandit's affections? What has she got to say?"

In the interrogation room, Rin and Rinto were sitting on wooden chairs, a big wooden table in front of them. Kaito was sat on the other side.

"Must you ask Rin to relive the experience, detective?" Rinto asked, clearly not willing to accept the fact that somebody else stole a kiss from his beloved.

"I'm afraid so, Mr Kagaene. Miss Akita, please." Kaito said.

"Well, I was asking Mr Hiyama to review last months deposits. They wouldn't balance for me." Rin told Kaito.

"Thank you , Miss Akita, but I'm more interested in your recollections of the moments you were closest to the bandit. When he kissed you and so forth."

"Oh, of course. His arm encircled me. He didn't say a word. I remember that his hand was warm on my waist and the way that he tipped me back was...like a dance..."

"A dance?" Rinto asked. "He is a criminal, darling. Violent and dangerous-"

"Thank you, Mr Kagaene." Kaito interrupted.

"All I mean to say is that he didn't hurt me." Rin explained.

"But your reputation...taking liberties with a woman betrothed?" Rinto said.

"Of course. You're right. It's over now."

"Do you recall any physical characteristics? Eye colour, for example?" Kaito asked.

"Truth be told, I can't really say. My eyes were closed for most of it." Rin answered.

"Your eyes were closed?" Rinto asked, bewildered by the fact that she might've enjoyed the kiss.

An awkward silence soon followed.

* * *

><p>"Sir, none of the witnesses have given us any useful information to go on..." Kaito explained to Gakupo once he was out of the interrogation room.<p>

"That's it? Well, perhaps I'll just have a nap then." Gakupo stated.

"Sir, I just mean that the bandit has yet to make a mistake of any."

"Any ideas?"

"Well sir, if he is so careful of not leaving any clue to his identity, perhaps we can attempt to bring the clue to him."

"Will that make any more sense to me if you say it again?"

"I simply mean that if there is a way to identify the bandit, regardless of how many disguises he wears, we will have to wait until he strikes again."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Gakupo asked.

"Well, reports show that he doesn't keep the money. He gives it to charity. A specific one."

"A charity? Some bandit he is...well, I suppose your going to have to keep an eye out for this 'specific' charity. As you were, Shion." Gakupo said as he left Kaito's office and retreated to his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is coming soon so stay tuned :D<strong>

**Question of the chapter!**

_**What is your favourite chocolate?**_** LOL /shot/**

**I'm eating a kitkat chunky so...yeah...answer and review x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized that if you search my name, next to it there is a ':3' thing (shows how many stories I've posted on Fanfiction) and that made my day x) Silliness aside, here is chapter 3 :D**

_**Anonymous Reviewers: **_

_**AliasStars: Truffles are nommy~ Next chapter is down below~**_

_**anon: I'm glad you like it~**_

_**Goldenangel: You should totally be a poet x) I'm glad you like the story xD I'll be updating often so keep a lookout for that :D**_

_**VocaRule13: Hehe thanks for reviewing :) Nuuu don't get slapped *tells off person who slapped you* I know how it's like to wait for an author to update ^.^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Vocaloid :)**_

* * *

><p>Back at the Akita household, Rin was helping her mother, Lenka Akita, to sit on the sofa. Her sister, Neru, had a scowl on her face. The two of them had heard the news about the 'Kissing Bandit' and how Rin was his target.<p>

"What about Rinto?" Neru asked. "He was there, wasn't he? Why didn't _he_ do anything? You're his _fiancé_, for pities sake!"

"Neru..." Lenka started.

"No, mother! Don't you think that this is wrong?"

"Neru, he did not hurt me. I don't think that were his intentions either." Rin said.

"Is that so? How can you tell?" Neru asked.

"Well...I don't know, but I could somehow tell that he didn't want to hurt me. Almost as if he were saying that..."

"That..." Lenka urged, one eyebrow raised.

"Nevermind..."

* * *

><p>Back at the constabulary, Kaito was at his desk, playing with a pen whilst trying to come up with any ideas to catch the thief and retrieve the money.<p>

Then, Mikuo came into his office and said, "The Kissing Bandit has struck again. Although, struck might not be the right term..."

* * *

><p>"I opened the door and there was a box right there on the stoop." The owner of the orphanage said.<p>

"And the note?" Kaito asked as he descended the stairs that were in front of the orphanage building. The owner passed the note to Kaito.

"It said 'Courtesy of the Kissing Bandit.' There is £2000 in that box." The owner replied.

"That is £200 less from the total the Kissing Bandit took from the bank."

"So? He keeps some for himself. Every bed in the orphanage could be replaced with this money. It could be used to buy books for the boys and clothes."

"Sir, you do realize that you can't keep this money."

"But the banks insurance would assume responsibility, no?"

"That would be the case if the money hadn't been recovered." Kaito explained.

"Of course." The owner nodded.

"Can you do the constabulary a favor? Should the press come, please do not say a word to them. The less they know, the better for our investigation." Kaito said, keeping Leon Kagamine in mind.

"I understand." He replied.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the London Times had published a new newspaper. On the front page there were big bold letters reading,<p>

**KISSING BANDIT GIVES TO ORPHANAGE!**

Gakupo was sitting in his office and Kiyoteru was sitting opposite him.

"Mr Hiyama," Gakupo began. "I can assure you that this case is our top priority."

"Your priorities won't repair our reputation, Inspector. The public sees the bank as thieves for taking the money back from the orphanage even though we made respectable donations to them."

"We've recovered almost all of the money. I thought that I would of heard a 'well done' from you by now." Gakupo replied, clearly getting annoyed.

"There is little comfort knowing that the Kissing Bandit is on the loose, free to strike again at any time." Kiyoteru complained.

"We're not just sitting around here comparing bunions, Mr Hiyama. We _do_ have a plan."

"What plan?" he asked.

Gakupo wore a smile as he shouted, "Shion! Get in here! And bring your contraption with you!"

A faint "Yes, sir!" was heard before Kaito appeared in the office holding a bag along with Mikuo.

"Ah, Shion. Please demonstrate your contraption to Mr Hiyama before his head explodes."

"Yes, sir. Mikuo, if you could place your hand just at the rim of the bag." Mikuo did as he was told. A squirt of red dye came out of the bag which startled Kiyoteru .

"Had Mikuo been the Kissing Bandit reaching in for the money-"

"His hand would have been covered in red dye." Kiyoteru interrupted Kaito.

"Exactly. I call it the 'Dye Discharger'. The dye stains on the bandit's hands will last several days before it can wash off." Kaito explained.

"Also," Mikuo started. "Some of the dye will stain the money."

"Brilliant, detective." Leon said from behind them, startling everyone. "So, even if the Kissing Bandit gets away with his next robbery, he can't give it away without spending it or being caught. You must be Mr Hiyama." He took out his hand to shake Kiyoteru's. "Leon Kagamine from the London Times."

"What is he doing here? HE is the one responsible for spreading the bandit's fame far and wide with his...Robin Hood comparisons!" Kiyoteru exclaimed, objecting to shake hands with him.

"I'd just as soon crack him on the head myself, Mr Hiyama, but for now we have to stomach him." Gakupo said, eyeing Leon.

"Wonderful." Leon replied whilst taking his hand back, a smile decorated on his face.

"Mr Kagamine will alert the public to the next robbery and ask them to report any sightings of a dye-splattered man." Kaito explained.

"And all you and the other bank managers have to do is ensure that the money bag with the Dye Discharger gets handed over." Gakupo finished.

"We will catch him red handed! Ooh, I like that, I like that very much..." Leon said as he searched his pockets for his notebook to write it down.

"I do hope this works." Kiyoteru said.

"It will work, Mr Hiyama." Gakupo ensured. "We'll have the Kissing Bandit under lock and key _very _soon. And this time, you can quote me on that." He told Leon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is now up and running x)<strong>

**Question of the chapter!**

_**Who is your favourite character so far?**_

**Mine is Leon 'cause he pisses everyone off xD Although there are other reasons...I've said too much!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Lots of people seem to like the Kissing Bandit, Leon and Kaito xD **

**_ Anonymous Replies:_**

**_ Goldenangel: Your welcome :D Leon keeps on coming in at the right times, lucky guy :D He must be rich xD_**

**_ VocaRule13: I'm coming to save you with another chapter~_**

**_ AliasStars: Your too nice x3 Truffles ftw xD_**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>"Mother! I'm leaving for work!" Rin shouted, hoping in her heart that her mother would let her return to her job as a secretery at the bank.<p>

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" Neru asked, descending the wooden stairs that creaked under her feet.

"I'm going to work, Neru." She replied.

"How can you even think of going back there when all this has happened?"

"I doubt he is going to return. What thief would go back and risk another robbery at the same place?"

"But-"

"The place is surrounded by constables. He won't come back, I assure you. Please let me go." Rin pleaded.

"Ah...alright..."

"Thank you, Neru!" Rin smiled as she opened the door and headed to work.

* * *

><p>Just as she said earlier, the entrance to the bank was crawling with constables, asking everyone who entered for their ID. Once Rin was granted access, she headed towards her desk which was conveniently next to Rinto's.<p>

"Good morning, Rinto."

"Ah, Rin. Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?"

"I tried but it was kind of difficult with Neru going on about the recent events."

"You should head back. You need as much rest as you can get."

"Don't worry, Rinto. I'm fine." She replied with a smile. Rin really did admire how caring Rinto was towards not just her, but to everyone. His jealousy was the only thing that bothered her. All he has been talking about recently was the bandit and how much he hated him. Even though she tried to tell him that the bandit means nothing to her, Rinto wouldn't stop.

There was a bang from the back door and a familiar figure stepped through it. The Kissing Bandit.

"Hello and hi, good people. Lovely to see you all again." He said. He wore the same attire he did as before. The red scarf, the black coat, everything was the same. The Kissing Bandit noticed a man edging towards the door, so he pointed his loaded revolver at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, good sir. It could bring blood to the carpet. You wouldn't want to ruin such fine embroidery, now would you?"

The man returned to his usual spot.

"Now," the Kissing Bandit started. "Where is the bank manager?"

The people all pointed to the man hiding behind a woman who had a large behind.

"Hiding behind a woman, I see? Now, now, sir, you wouldn't want the lady to get hurt, would you?" A gasp came from the woman's lips. "Kindly move away from the woman and to the vault as before." He turned to face the others. "If anyone is to go and fetch the constables, then this man here won't exist anymore. Your choice."

Kiyoteru did as he was told.

"Chop chop. I don't have all day."

Kiyoteru took out the money from the vault and put it in a bag. The same bag that contained the Dye Discharger.

"Excellent." The Kissing Bandit said as he took the bag and made his way back to the others. "Please, as you were. Think of this as nothing more but a daily task."

He turned to face Rin who had averted her eyes from the bandit. He walked up to her whilst turning down his scarf and touched her cheek with his hand. "The kiss being a mere award." He whispered seductively into her ear. Their eyes met again and closed as they shared another kiss. Once they broke away, the Kissing Bandit walked towards the back door once more.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, ladies and gentlemen." And with a tip of his hat, he vanished through the door.

* * *

><p>"The Kissing Bandit has robbed the Bank of London...again..." Kaito announced to his fellow workers.<p>

"Another impressive entrance, Inspector. And, of course, you're too late." Kiyoteru said as soon as Gakupo, Kaito and the other three constables came hurtling through the double doors.

"Bollocks..." Gakupo muttered. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Mr Kagaene's pride may have suffered a blow." He answered.

"What was I meant to do against a pistol-holding thug?" Rinto snapped.

"Miss Akita, I take it that the bandit kissed you again?" Kaito asked.

"He did, yes."

"Scoundrel..." Rinto muttered.

"Did you manage to hand over the money bag containing the Dye Discharger?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes."

"Mikuo, go notify Leon Kagamine at the London Times." Kaito ordered.

"How much money did he make off with this time?" Gakupo asked.

"So soon after the last robbery, there wasn't more than £100 in the vault. He took it all."

* * *

><p>"He gives most of the money to the orphanage...and sticks with the same bank knowing that there won't be much of anything in the vault the second time. What if it's someone with a personal gripe against the Bank of London?" Gakupo wondered as he sat down at his desk.<p>

"Personal gripe, sir?" Kaito asked.

"Yes. A former employee or even a customer with a grudge." He explained.

"But then why rob the Kings and the Dominian banks as well?"

"To throw us off?"

"I suppose we shouldn't discount the possibility..."

"Have the lads interview the employees. See if they can think of anyone who resents the bank." Gakupo ordered.

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 :) <strong>

**Question of the chapter!**

**_What are your favourite pizza toppings?_**

**Random, I know x) My favourite are cheese, olives, sweetcorn and chicken x3 I'm hungry now...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! A new chapter is down below sooo enjoy :) I'm moving house so I might take long to update BUT I'll try my best to update asap :D **

_**Anonymous Replies:**_

_** AliasStars: Cheese and pineapple ftw!**_

_**someone: When I read that, a memory popped in my head of when I was about 6 years old x) I sang that song to my friend and her other friend who was a boy x)**_

* * *

><p>Rin was finished with her work so she went out for a lunch break. Normally, she would go with Rinto, but he was in a foul mood so she decided that it was best to not disturb him.<p>

Rin went through the double doors as a burst of sunlight enveloped her.

"Miss Akita!" Kaito called. "I wonder if I might have a word?"

"Oh, but I'm on my way to lunch, detective, and they only give us 20 minutes."

"Yes. I'll see to it that Mr Hiyama doesn't complain."

"Very well then." Rin said as they started walking.

"Have you been approached of late by any men? In a flirtatious manner?" Kaito asked.

"Flirtatious?" she asked back.

"Yes, er, anonymous flowers, letters from a former suitor out of the blue professing his love?"

"I can't think of any at such an instance. My goodness, such questions."

"I don't mean to alarm you, but, given recent events, it's possible that the Kissing Bandit might have been captivated by you from afar and has chosen to make his feelings known." Kaito explained.

"No. No I have received no unwelcoming attention. I am engaged after all."

"Yes." They passed by a park. A woman and her husband were sitting on a bench, hand-in-hand, laughing at the sight of their two children playing with their friends.

Rin sighed. "Poor Rinto. I accepted his proposal of marriage but that seems inefficient to ward of his jealousy."

"I suspect he loves you very much."

"Indeed. He has already picked a house out for us to live in and raise a family. I will have to leave the bank, of course, to tend to the little ones. It's all been planned. I've tried to calm his fears. The Kissing Bandit means nothing to me. What women would risk an assured future for such a...rogue?"

"I can assure you that the Kissing Bandit will be brought to justice, Miss Akita. And I wish you all the happiness in the future."

"My thanks, detective."

And with a tip of his hat, Kaito left Rin to resume her lunch break.

* * *

><p>Back at the constabulary, Kaito was in his office drawing a table on his blackboard. In the first column was 'Banks' then 'Amounts taken' then 'Charitable Donations' then 'Bank of London' and lastly 'Kisses'. Information about each column was written next to each of them.<p>

Gakupo came into his office asking, "Kisses, Shion? What's that about?"

"Yes, sir. I believe the 'Kisses' column may explain our bandit's motivation. Of the £2300 that he has stolen so far, he has only kept £300. A tidy sum but hardly indicative of a man bent on enriching himself." Kaito explained.

"We know that." Gakupo said. "He's a bloody humanitarian. Or so he thinks."

"It may have started out that way, sir, but something changed when he encountered Rin Akita."

"That's all for show though, isn't it? A little flare for the dramatic gesture."

"I don't think so, sir. I believe he went back to the Bank of London the second time to see Miss Akita. I think he is in love."

Constable Nero knocked on the door saying, "Sirs, the Dye Discharger caught somebody."

"Ah, finally." Gakupo said. "Something I can understand."

"Not quiet, sir." Nero replied.

* * *

><p>Gakupo, Kaito and Kiyoteru were back in Gakupo's office. Kiyoteru dropped the bag containing the Dye Discharger with his dye-covered hands on top of his desk.<p>

"My wife found it on our front porch just before noon. There was a note." he said, giving the note to Kaito.

"Dear Mr Hiyama, many heartfelt apologies for the inconvenience." Kaito read aloud.

"So, the bandit took the money out of the bag without setting off the trap, transfered the trap into the bag and delivered it personally to Mr Hiyama's doorstep. Then you opened it up and get splattered with ink. Why would he do that?" Gakupo asked.

"I think the bandit's actions were intended as a mocking gesture to all of us." Kaito explained.

"I'm all too aware of that, detective. Now do something about it for god's sake. I've become a laughing stock." Kiyoteru said as he put on his top hat and left the constabulary.

"Not much of a challenge there." Gakupo muttered to Kaito. "Look, if you're convinced that the bandit will keep returning to the Bank of London, we'll post a constable."

"But sir, that may deter him. We need to catch the bandit in the act. I believe I have an idea." Kaito motioned to an object sitting on a table on the far end of the office.

"A scrutiny camera?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes, sir. With some proper placement I think we can catch the Kissing Bandit when he least expects it."

* * *

><p><strong>What's Kaito gonna do now? How did the Kissing Bandit know about the Dye Discharger? Does Rin really love Rinto after all? Is she in love with the bandit? Why are they so many questions? Ehem...<strong>

**Question of the chapter!**

**How do you think the Kissing Bandit got around the Dye Discharger? **

**OR**

**What's your favourite ice-cream flavour? Mine is mint chocolate chip x) YUM! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY orz I know I have taken SUPER long to update this :L Sooo to make up for the time, here is an out-of-the-blue long-ish chapter x)**

_**Anonymous Replies: **_

_**AliasStars: *drools* need. chocolate. now. Hah, it's in my name xD Who doesn't love chocolates? Wait don't answer that *looks at brother***_

_**Because I'm Too Lazy: My cousin loves strawberry flavoured ice cream too x) I'm glad you like it xD**_

_**VocaRule13: Curiosity keeps the readers hooked in, no? ^.^ Vanilla is awesome too x)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid :) I'm gonna get used to it someday...might as well start practising now...*sigh***

* * *

><p>Constable Mikuo entered Gakupo's office, saying, "Sirs, Rinto Kagaene and Rin Akita are asking to see you."<p>

* * *

><p>"The Kissing Bandit has requested the pleasure of Rin's company this evening at 8 o' clock." Rinto fumed.<p>

Kaito read the note that Rinto handed him. "The Opulescent Hotel room 304."

"The man has no morals whatsoever! And here is my poor darling Rin, horror-struck and sickened by his brazen attentions!" He walked up to Rin who was sitting at the desk in the interrogation room once more, her gaze fixed on nothing in particular.

"Miss Akita, how did you come by this invitation?" Kaito asked.

Rin turned her gaze to Kaito. "I found it on my desk at work."

"Who knows what harm he has planned for her..." Rinto murmured.

Rin's eyes widened. "Yes, who knows..."

"Mr Kagaene, I suspect that if the bandit intended to harm Miss Akita, he would have done so by now." Kaito reassured the couple.

"You're suggesting she rendezvous with this criminal? I forbid it!"

"Mr Kagaene," Gakupo finally spoke, "I share your deep concern for Rin's safety-"

"Finally, a rational voice. You'll put a stop to this?"

"I will. The safety of your fiancé demands it." A look of relief spread across Rinto's face, but tension soon grew back as he heard what Gakupo said next.

"However, if you and I fail to do everything in our power to apprehend this godless miscreant, there will be more victims. Heed this well: The consequence will rest with you and I, Mr Kagaene. I cannot abide that. Can you?"

Rinto took a deep breath. "No, inspector. I will allow the rendezvous." He turned towards Rin. "Forgive me, Rin."

"Alright." Rin replied looking down.

* * *

><p>The dark night sky was dotted with bright stars as two men wearing black coats were huddled close. And of course, the two men happened to be Kaito and Gakupo. They appeared to be going over the plan on how to catch the bandit.<p>

"Okay, so this is how it will go." Kaito started. "The Kissing Bandit is to meet Rin Akita in room 304, just shortly after 8 o' clock. There is only one entrance to the hotel. I will have Constable Mikuo and Nero stationed outside the entrance in case the Kissing Bandit gets past us somehow and attempts to escape. Rin Akita will arrive by cab at the arranged time. And in the meanwhile, you and I will be lying in wait in room 302, next to room 304 where the rendezvous will occur."

"Got it." Gakupo replied. The two men made their way into room 302, as per the plan.

"Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Constable Nero was dressed as a fruit seller and Constable Mikuo was pretending to read the newspaper whilst wearing a fake moustache. The two constables saw a black cab stop in front of the hotel. Rin Akita came out and walked into the hotel.

She felt a bit uneasy.

'But it is for the best'. She kept on repeating those words in her head as she made her way to room 304. She obnoxiously coughed, a sign that indicated that she was here to Kaito and Gakupo.

Rin stopped in front of a wooden door, a golden plate that read '304'. She grasped the door knob and twisted it. Once the door was open, she was about to take a step inside, but got stopped by a hand covering her mouth and another that was wrapped around her waist.

She started squealing in fright, her voice coming out as quiet muffles, but calmed down upon hearing _his_ voice. The calm, soothing voice that she unnoticeably yearned for.

"Shhh. It's alright. Come with me." He whispered. He let go of her, took her hand, and led her into the room opposite. Room 303.

Once Rin entered, she was immediately invited by a table that had several candles resting on top of them.

"It's beautiful." Rin whispered.

"I apologise for the change of rooms but I knew that the police would be lurking."

"My fiancé insisted that I tell them."

"That was to be expected." He began walking towards her, each step closing the gap between them. "Don't feel bad. We are here now." He began to gently stroke her cheek.

"Yes." Rin replied. "But I don't understand-"

"You bewitched me. When I first saw you, I knew you were the one. The only one."

A smile crept on Rin's face but instantly got wiped out as she remembered one very important detail. "But I'm betrothed."

"Your lips say otherwise when we kiss." They kept on staring into each others eyes, a battle of Rin's cerulean blue against the Kissing Bandit's ivory green.

He was the one to break the comfortable silence. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes. And keep them closed." Rin's face moulded into a quizzical look but she obeyed his order. Little did she know that the bandit was taking his scarf off.

Rin felt soft, warm lips press against hers. His arm snaked around her waist as his other hand slowly drew circles on the small of her back. Rin felt a tingling sensation throughout her whole body, a feeling she never felt with Rinto. Rin's hands went around his neck, entangling her right hand in his shiny blond hair.

* * *

><p>Back in room 302, Gakupo had a glass cup and Kaito had a stethoscope, both of them holding it to the wall. The wall that separated room 302 from room 304.<p>

"I can't even hear a thing." Gakupo said. "Not even her footsteps."

"It's as if...no one...is there..." Kaito's eyes widened as he bursted out of room 302 and entered room 304. To his dismay, the room was empty, leaving no trace of evidence that someone was in here behind.

* * *

><p>"That's them." The bandit broke off the kiss. "They will find out soon enough. I must go."<p>

"W-will I ever see you again?" Rin asked, not noticing the tremble in her voice.

"Depends. Are you still intent on marrying your fiancé?"

Rin was speechless. How could she have forgotten? It was as if the bandit had cast a spell on her to forget all about her engagement or the real reason why she was here. To help the Constabulary catch the Kissing Bandit.

"Well?"

* * *

><p>"What's happened now?" Gakupo wondered aloud.<p>

Kaito had a worried look plastered on his face but it soon changed to a shocked one. Kaito tapped Gakupo's shoulder and pointed towards the door opposite them. Room 303.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, duuuun! Cliffhanger much? ^.^ I will try to update faster x) BUT for that to happen you are going to have to do me a favour. You see that button underneath? The one that says 'Review'? Yeah, click that :) <strong>

**Question of the chapter!**

**Do you think the constabulary will catch the Kissing Bandit?**

**OR**

**Spaghetti or Pasta?**

**Me gusta spaghetti ¬.¬**

_**AND**_

**If you want to, please check out my latest story called A Creation Gone Wrong: _A blond haired man spent most of his days trapped in his lab making his 'creation' the best it could be. However, is everything truly what it seems? Is a 'creation' with emotion good? What if it exploits its powers? All hell will break loose..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there :) Here is chapter 7 :) Hope you enjoy it X)**

_**Anonymous Replies:**_

_**AliasStars: Hello :3 OMG AN UPDATE, ITS A MIRACLE xD Meheh, why tank ya x)**_

_**Goldenangel: N'aaww You are such a good sister :') Yeah, I think you might hate me after this chapter, though ^.^'**_

_**Aya-Nami: Here is a quick-ish update :D Read on to find out...**_

_**VocaRule13: Heh, it has been a while x) Hotel room + Rin + Len + Alone = Fangirl squeal ^.^**_

**To be honest, I have a feeling you are all going to hate me when you finish reading this chapter ^.^' Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>The two constables looked at the door, the whole thing starting to make sense to them.<p>

"We should get Mikuo and Nero up here, shouldn't we?" Gakupo asked.

"No, not yet, sir."

They both stealthily walked up to the door. Kaito kicked it with his left leg. The two gasped at the sight before them.

Rin was standing near the window. The Kissing Bandit was sitting at the edge of the window, positioning himself.

"Good day, gentlemen." With a tip of his hat, he jumped down, resulting in a gasp from Rin.

He landed in a stack of hay. As soon as he made his way out, he got tackled down by Mikuo and Nero. The Kissing Bandit tried fighting the two constables, punching them in their stomachs and running again. Little did he know, there were more constables down the road. Handcuffed, they put him into a cab and made their way to the Constabulary.

Kaito, Gakupo and Rin watched the scene from the window in room 303.

"Miss Akita, what happened in here?" Kaito's interrogation began.

"Well he apologised for the change of plans. He guessed the constabulary would be waiting."

"That's all?"

"Well he...he has very soft lips..."

"Miss Akita, the two of you were in this room for a considerable amount of time. I doubt that is all that happened in this room."

"He asked me if I was fully committed to Rinto."

"And?" Gakupo asked.

"I gave him my answer."

Rinto came barging through the door, a worried look plastered on his face.

"Rin, dear, you are unharmed." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You _are_ unharmed, aren't you?"

"Yes, Rinto."

"Did the scoundrel touch you?"

"He only wanted a moment alone with me." Rin was starting to get annoyed. "I'm afraid that I have quiet inadvertently captured his heart."

Rinto took hold of Rin's hand. "Rin, come with me this instant. We will travel to my mother's home in Beamsville were we will be safe from this monster."

She took her hand back. "No!"

"What?"

"I'm not in danger." she sighed. "And I'll not go with you. You may hunt the Kissing Bandit down in your free time if you wish and give a good tongue lashing when you see him, but...I'm staying in the city."

Rinto was speechless. With a sigh, he exited the room without looking back.

'That's it? This whole relationship ended in one night. Over whom? A thief? But...but he makes me feel so...so special...'

Rin turned to Kaito and Gakupo who were silently watching the whole time.

"Rinto is a steadfast fellow. Mother will be ever so disappointed." And with that, she walked out.

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone brightly as Gakupo entered the Constabulary. It was yet another busy day for them; taking orders from the government, making sure the country remained safe and sound, the usual.<p>

"Ah, sir." Kaito walked up to him.

"Good morning Shion."

"Yes, good morning. Mr Belford from the orphanage has just received the money from latest Bank of London robbery.

"How much are we taking from the orphanage this time?"

"£100. I'm having Mr Belford brought in for questioning. The Kissing Bandit is securely locked in our jail cells."

"Good. A fine catch indeed." Gakupo replied.

"And sir, remember I installed a scrutiny camera at the orphanage?"

"In case the Kissing Bandit returned without his disguise, yes I remember."

"Well, I checked the scrutiny camera this morning. I believe you will find this most shocking."

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff hanger ^-^<strong> **Do you hate me?**

**Question of the chapter!**

**What do you think Kaito found so shocking regarding the scrutiny camera?**

**OR**

**How do you think the Kissing Bandit will escape?**

_**OR**_

**What is your favourite weekend breakfast? Mine is eggs, beans and toast ^.^ A traditional british Sunday breakfast xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with a new chapter :D I hope I ddin't take too long...**

**_Anonymous Replies:_**

**_AliasStars: Hearts? Oh sure, why not? Just grab a bowl full of hearts and eat your heart out xD_**

**_VocaRule13: Nooooo don't die D: I shall save you with a new chapter *gives you a new chapter* :D_**

**By the way, a _very_ important A/N is at the bottom. Don't scroll down yet though x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>The two men were in Kaito's office, looking at the picture the scrutiny camera took.<p>

"My oh my...isn't this a fascinating find?"

"I quiet agree, sir."

"Explains a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

"SIRS!" Mikuo came rushing into the office. "The Kissing Bandit, he escaped!"

"What? Bloody hell..." The three men ran to the jail cells. Just as Mikuo said, there was no Kissing Bandit behind the bars. In fact, the bars were bent.

"How did this happen?" Gakupo asked.

"Well...it would seem that the bandit used some sort of a mechanism to bend the bars and make an escape..." Kaito was shocked. Gakupo too. Never had a criminal escaped from his jail cells before. That is until now...

"Hatsune, go and inform all of the constabularies."

"Yes, sir."

"Shion? I think we need to have a talk with a certain someone."

Kaito nodded, his eyes never leaving the sight of the bent bars.

* * *

><p>Kaito was sitting in the interrogation room, Rin sitting in front of him.<p>

"So, Miss Akita, are you certain nothing else happened last night?"

"I am sure."

"Because I think that you are holding back some details."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's clearly written on your face, Miss Akita." Kaito leaned in. "And if you don't cooperate with us then I will be forced to put you behind bars." That thought made Kaito instantly remember the Kissing Bandit's escape, which added fuel to the fire.

"Miss Akita, you _have_ to answer me. And the truth this time. Did anything else happen with you and the bandit?"

Rin took a deep breath. "No. Absolutely _nothing_ happened with me and the Kissing Bandit last night. I have already told you all of the details."

"Do you know where the Kissing Bandit is right now?" Kaito squinted his eyes.

"He is in your jail cells." She didn't know.

'That means that she most likely doesn't know anything else about the Kissing Bandit or met him after his escape.'

Kaito sighed, leant back in his chair, and rubbed his eyes. "Very well. You may leave."

Rin did as she was told.

Kaito exited the interrogation room and walked in to Gakupo's office. Gakupo was sipping his tea and reading the newspaper.

"Anything come out of her?" Gakupo asked.

"Nothing as of yet. However I do have a thought. But it needs more evidence. The picture..." Kaito took out the folder from the desk.

"This just might do..."

* * *

><p>Kaito was once again sitting on the chair in the interrogation room. His suspect was sat right in front of him.<p>

Leon Kagamine.

"Mr Kagamine, how do you go about this picture?" Kaito handed him a folder containing the picture the scrutiny camera took: Leon was setting a white envelope on the stairs in front of the orphanage.

"So, I'm being arrested for giving to charity?" Leon was wearing a puzzled look. "Don't think you'll like those headlines, inspector." He threw the folder onto the table and leant back on his chair.

Gakupo entered the interrogation room saying, "Now we know why the Dye Discharger didn't work. You had prime knowledge."

"_You_ are the Kissing Bandit." Kaito accused.

"And _you_ are grasping at straws." Leon snapped back.

Gakupo had had enough. He slammed his fists on the table. "Don't be a smartarse, Kagamine. You orchestrated these robberies and played us for fools. I don't appreciate that."

"Inspector, the fact of matter is that I give money to that orphanage because that is the only home I knew. And that, gentlemen, is a matter of public record."

"Ah, yes." Gakupo started. "The public records. But crime reporters, such as yourself, help create the public records."

"So, I became the Kissing Bandit to, what, create a story? That's ludicrous!"

"William Randolph Hearst helped create a war in Cubic to sell newspapers, Kagamine. It may be ludicrous, but it's a fact!"

"If you say that you are not the Kissing Bandit," Kaito started, a small smile playing on his face. "Then you wouldn't mind doing a little fingerprint test, would you?"

"I refuse."

"Oh?" Kaito lifted his eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because..."

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger :D Welp, just so you know, this story will end soon in, like, 3 or maybe 4 chapters? Yeah, about that many...UNLESS you guys give me some new ideas so that I can incorporate them in this story :D You can give me your ideas by reviewing them or by pm-ing me :) I will give credit to you in the AN's at the beginning of the chapter your idea is in x)**

**ANYWHOO: Question of the chapter!**

**Donuts or baguels? I like donuts x) WITH SPRINKLES!**

**OR**

**What type of music do you like? And why?**

**AND**

**IF you want, check out my newest one-shot Because Heads Get Chopped Off All The Time: _Rin is a new student at Silver Parks High School. Little did she know that she would have a psychotic lover whose head gets chopped off right before her eyes. Good luck, Rin..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

**Surprise? /shot/**

**Okay, I know I have been gone for a long time BUT I have reasons.**

**Tests. And more tests. And revision and just life in general. Lame excuse, I know orz **

**But I will try my best to get back on track :)**

_**Anonymous Replies:**_

_**mythcrazy: Syrup ftw~ Hmm...such a hard decision...after a lot of thinking, I would probaly go with Darth Maul :) I like his horns :3**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>"Because I recently ate lunch. My finge-"<p>

"Oh, just give it up, will you Kagamine?" Gakupo had finally lots his patience. "Or should I say, Kissing Bandit?"

"Alright, alright. You got me. Took you all a while, might I add."

"That's it?" Kaito was expecting more considering this was the Kissing Bandit they were interrogating. The thief who gave to the orphanage. The 'long lost brother of robin hood' some would say. "You're just going to admit it? No more tricks?"

"No more tricks." He said with a smile.

"Well," Gakupo smirked. "Off to the jail cells with you. Oh, and don't bother trying anything this time, Kagamine. The cells have received an 'upgrade', if you will."

* * *

><p>'He is alright. He is alright. He is alright.'<p>

These were the words that kept on going through Rin's head ever since she read the newspaper.

**THE KISSING BANDIT BEHIND BARS**

Ever since she read those words, her stomach felt ill. She couldn't rest. If it wasn't biting her finger nails, it was pacing about in her room.

'I need to do something.'

Then, it struck her. The Rin in the past would have thought it was a crazy and risky idea, one that could risk her job, her freedom, her respect. However the Rin now knows that it is the only way for him to be free.

* * *

><p>The cool night breeze hit her face as she stood in front of the constabulary. Most of the constables had gone home, however a few still remained at their desks, waiting for a call so that they could fulfil their duties.<p>

She crept to the back of the building, careful not to trip over anything and cause a racket. Now that she thought about it, she should have brought a source of light with her. She kept on trying to find the door.

The door to the jail cells.

'Is what I am doing really the right thing? It _is_ a big risk, but...' She shook her head. 'I must do this.'

She remembered from her last visit to the constabulary, when she had to be interrogated, that there was a back door to the jail cells so that it would be easier to get to the cells and trap the criminals in.

She finally found it. It was a smooth black door. At day time, it would have been very hard to miss. However, it was night time, so it took her quiet a while to find the door.

She took out her pin from her hair and tried to unlock the big lock that hung from the door. A quiet 'click' indicated that it had worked, as she opened the door just enough to slide her way in.

Carefully, she made her way to the jail cells. Most of the prisoners were asleep. The musty smell caused her to put her hand over her nose. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling, gently swaying.

"Gumi?"

* * *

><p><strong>I bet all of your expressions are be like ':O'<strong>

**Awesome cliffhanger is awesome cliffhanger xD**

**It is a short chapter but hopefully the next one will be up soon. **

**Question of the chapter!**

**Why do you think Gumi is there?**

**OR**

**Who was it that called Gumi's name? (Should be kinda obvious...I think)**

**OR**

**Tortillas or tacos?**

**I like tacos :D OLE!**


End file.
